Po Kong
Po Kong is the Demon Sorceress of Mountain who hailed from a family consisting of herself as well as seven siblings and later on her nephew Drago. Appearance Po Kong resembles a green-skinned gargantuan monster with stubby arms and legs. She is noseless and has big red lips with long eyelashes and dark hair in a bun. Being the Mountain demon, Po Kong is the largest demon on the show with a bulbous build and numerous rock fragments located around her body. She is so large she can hold the likes of Jackie and Hsi Wu in her hand. Personalty Po Kong has an extremely ravenous appetite and is especially fond of the taste of humans. She is always thinking about eating before anything else as the first thing she did when she was released from the Netherworld was ask what's for dinner and when her brother, Hsi Wu, woke her up, she asked if it was time to eat. She will threaten to devour anyone if her demands are not met, as seen in Demon World (Part 2). History Background The Demon Sorceress of Mountain, she was banished by the Immortal Zhang Guo Lao. Po Kong's portal is located in her former domain of Japan. It is, like several other doors, contained within a regular door. Season 2 Po Kong was the first of the seven demons whose portal was opened. Seconds after her release, Po immediately attempted to devour Jackie who was completely helpless due to her size.. However, she was overwhelmed by an army of Jades created by a faulty cloning spell. The Jades managed to knock her down and keep her humongous body suspended long enough for the Chans to banish her using a drum found at the site. Po Kong later reappeared in the The Eighth Door when her sister Bai Tza was banished back to the Netherworld. Jade, who had been trapped in the Netherworld along with Bai, occupied Po Kong's back when the demon sorcerers discussed how they're gonna deal with the portal situation (her back being large enough to hide Jade as she spied on the meeting). When the eighth and final portal was opened, Po Kong squashed her sister Bai into a splash of water and desperately grasped onto two floating rock platforms to propel herself to the portal. Tso Lan then used his gravity powers to toss her aside, remarking "age before beauty", with Xiao Fung being caught in her massive body when he tried to escape as Po Kong flew to the other side. Po Kong appeared in Demon World (Part 2), where she rules Japan and forces many to work in salt mines for her meals. She attempted to devour them again. However, Tohru was enslaved in her domain, and aided the Chans by banging on a nearby drum to banish her. Season 5 Po Kong's Chi was located in Quebec, within a pair of chopsticks, made from the Immortal drumsticks that banished Po Kong. Tohru accidentally absorbed the Chi when he used the chopsticks to eat a midnight snack of pork fried rice. Drago managed to very briefly absorb the Chi, but it was drained from him along with his own. Drago later reabsorbed her Chi with the rest of the Demon Chi in The Powers That Be (Part 2). Powers and Abilities Po Kong is the largest character and demon in the entire series. Her massive bulk nullifies any attacks from a normal human and she can easily devour anyone/anything should she get her hands on it. Po Kong was able to withstand the Dragon Talisman's fire blast without injury, and similarly Tohru could tank several of Drago's fireballs without being phased. Aside from physical strength and eating abilities, Po Kong does not possess any other supernatural powers unlike her siblings who all possessed an elemental or supernatural ability. However she still has knowledge of magic. Weaknesses Her massive size is also a weakness because she can easily be hit by a banishing Chi spell. Appearances Season 2 *''The Stronger Evil'' *''The J-Team'' *''Jade Times Jade'' *''The Eighth Door'' *''Demon World (Part 1)'' *''Demon World (Part 2)'' Season 4 * Deja Vu '' Season 5 *Weight and See'' Quotes * "You never even attempted to free us!" The Stronger Evil * "Enough fanfare. What's for supper?" Jade Times Jade * (slurps when Jackie is offered as her supper) "Mmm, an hors-d'oeuvre." Jade Times Jade * "Hmm. Another tiny portion?" Jade Times Jade * (leans in close to the army of Jade's duplications) "Finger food!" Jade Times Jade * (awakes from her snooze) "Dinnertime?" The Eighth Door * "Well, perhaps she brought hors-d'oeuvres. Mmm. I LOVE the taste of humans." The Eighth Door * "More salt for my meal, or I shall devour you all!" Demon World (Part 2) * "Mmm! You are going to be scrumptious!" Demon World (Part 2) Trivia *She is the first Demon Sorcerer to banished back into the Netherworld on both occasions. *She spent the shortest time in the human world after being released for the first time, lasting less than 5 minutes before being banished. *Po Kong briefly appears in Deja Vu when Jackie is returned to the events of Jade Times Jade and Po Kong tries eat him, only for Jackie to enter a portal as he falls into her mouth. *Drago doesn't appear to take on any of Po Kong's features or eating habits when he absorbs her chi in The Powers That Be (Part 2), though her chi may account for his growth in size and ability to consume a missile. Category:Demons Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Villains Category:Banished Category:Female Characters Category:Chinese Characters